Am i falling in love?
by sailorplutoofdeath
Summary: Ayame and Sasuke are brother and sister. Will Ayame survive or will she die being a ninja. Will ayame leave the Konoha or will she stay with all her friends and her brother Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Starwars crossover Naruto and Starwars crossover

(The starwas will come in later.)

Profile on Main character

Name: Ayame Uchiha,

Age: 14

Level: Sannin (Still trying to control her powers)

Weapons: Fans, Swords, Arrows, demon power, magic

Powers: Magic, can transform yourself into any person. And has a part of hell and heaven and you can see the future sometimes.

Eye color: Black and Your eyes can change colors

Pet: Wolf named Claire

Demon: Wolf demon named Kirara inside of her body.

Who you hate: Sakura

Your story: Your parents are dead and you have one brother named Sasuke who is 14 too and you don't really talk to anyone besides your brother. You hate Sakura because she is trying to take your one and only brother and family member left.

This is what you look like with your wolf

This is what Sasuke looks like

Ayame's pov

One day at School today they were announcing team members and me and Sasuke were sitting in the middle of the room. Iruka came into the room and said" Settle down class. Now lets find out which who will be your commardes will be. First Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Huareno, Naruto Umazamki, and…. Ayame Uchiha will be on Kakashi's team." Then he said all the other teams. After class was over naruto, sakura, Sasuke and me had to stay because they were meeting their sensei there. Naruto said" So… Sakura do you want to go out some time?" Sakura looked at Sasuke and then back at naruto and said" NO!" Sasuke said" Ayame you should change in case we practice." I said in a bad mood." Good idea." So I transformed into this…

I said" There happy now." Sasuke said" Yeah sure." I said" What's that smell. It's something strange." Sasuke and Naruto both said at the same time" Where is coming from?" I said" Follow me and Sakura go get the other teams." They nodded in agreement.

Where the good starwars are

A guy named yodi and obwan Konba and Luke Skywalker are talking to their army and is making a plan and is also telling them a back up plan just in case. Then yodi said" There are people right out side the ship get ready to attack." They went their stations.

The whole ninja gang.

I stopped in front of Kakashi and said" Whoa…we need to get ready in case they att---" I was cut off by Sasuke getting me out of the way by an attack. I got mad and we all got in a defensive stand to defend Konoha with our lives. Me and Sasuke transformed and the enemies saw.

Me

Sasuke

I said" Team 7 will go ahead so cover us ok?!?!" Everyone nodded in agreement we were able to get to the front of the army and boy was that a bad a idea everyone kept shooting at us. I got hit with something and got right back and used my special attack. I got in front of everyone and said" Wind death Justu!!" My attacked worked but only took out one battle ship. I nearly fell over because that took a lot of power and charka. Sakura yelled" WE SHOULD GIVE UP." I yelled to Sakura and the enemies stopped shooting at us and saw and heard what was going on" SAKURA YOU WIMP YOU ARE JUST GOING TO LET THE ENEMIES DESTROY KONOHA WITHOUT GOING DOWN WITH OUT A FIGHT!?!?! YOU ARE SUCH A WIMP GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" Sasuke said the same thing that's when I noticed that they had stopped shooting so I said" look they stopped shooting at us." Sasuke said," I wonder why." Kakashi said" Maybe we should go make peace with them." Everyone agreed to that. So Team 7 went first then the other teams, I said" look they're following us. " Sasuke said" as long as they are not firing we should be fine. Sis you may want to transform to show that we come in peace. I said," Ok."

Kakashi said" I think we a---" Sakura feel on top of Kakashi which cut him off. I said" we are there." I saw 3 people with an army behind them. I whispered so the team could here me" I will go first." Everyone nodded an agreement. I walked up first with my brother by my side and said" We do not wish to fight we thought another village was attacking us. We only wish to become allies, if you wish too. I say before you make your answer that you chose wisely. If you wish not to then I will say on behalf of our hokage that us ninja of Konoha will fight to the death to protect our village and everyone in it and that is a promise." My pet Claire was in my arms when I said all of that. Yodi said" What is your name young one?" I said' I am Ayame and this my pet Claire and my brother Sasuke, Kakashi, and all of my friends." Yodi said" I see. Well we want to become allies with Konoha." I said" Ok then we have an alliance form now on. What is your name?" Yodi said" I am yodi this is Obwan Konba and Luke Skywalker."They said," It's nice to meet you Ayame." Sasuke said" Did you know that my sis can sing?" yodi said" If that is true then can you sing 2 songs for us." I said" Sure but first I need to transform. Ok" I transformed

I said "This goes to all the people who had lost someone important in their life." Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder, everyone even the army gathered around to hear me sing, they even took their helmets off. I started singing.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I transformed

I said," This is how I feel everyday and it's true since my parents death."

Now I will tell you what I've done for you,  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you,  
and you still won't hear me.  
Going under.  
Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself,  
maybe I'll wake up for once.  
Not tormented daily defeated by you.  
Just when I thought I reached the bottom.

I'm dying again

I'm going under,  
drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under.

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies,  
[whisper]  
So I don't know what's real, so I don't know what's real and what's not, what's real and what's not.  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head,  
So I can't trust myself anymore.

I'm dying again

I'm going under,  
drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,

I'm

So go on and scream, scream at me,  
I'm so far away.  
I won't be broken again.  
I've got to breathe,  
I can't keep going under.

I'm dying again

I'm going under,  
drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under [going under]  
going under [drowning in you]  
I'm going under

Sasuke pulled me into a hug and I was just standing there with a blank expression I said" Sasuke…I sense danger." Sasuke let go of me and turned to the client but he wasn't really our client he was really…Orochimaru.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Starwars crossover Naruto and Starwars crossover

(The starwas will come in later.)

Profile on Main character

Name: Ayame Uchiha,

Age: 14

Level: Sannin (Still trying to control her powers)

Weapons: Fans, Swords, Arrows, demon power, magic

Powers: Magic, can transform yourself into any person. And has a part of hell and heaven and you can see the future sometimes.

Eye color: Black and Your eyes can change colors

Pet: Wolf named Claire

Demon: Wolf demon named Kirara inside of her body.

Who you hate: Sakura

Your story: Your parents are dead and you have one brother named Sasuke who is 14 too and you don't really talk to anyone besides your brother. You hate Sakura because she is trying to take your one and only brother and family member left.

This is what you look like with your wolf

This is what Sasuke looks like

Ayame's pov

One day at School today they were announcing team members and me and Sasuke were sitting in the middle of the room. Iruka came into the room and said" Settle down class. Now lets find out which who will be your commardes will be. First Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Huareno, Naruto Umazamki, and…. Ayame Uchiha will be on Kakashi's team." Then he said all the other teams. After class was over naruto, sakura, Sasuke and me had to stay because they were meeting their sensei there. Naruto said" So… Sakura do you want to go out some time?" Sakura looked at Sasuke and then back at naruto and said" NO!" Sasuke said" Ayame you should change in case we practice." I said in a bad mood." Good idea." So I transformed into this…

I said" There happy now." Sasuke said" Yeah sure." I said" What's that smell. It's something strange." Sasuke and Naruto both said at the same time" Where is coming from?" I said" Follow me and Sakura go get the other teams." They nodded in agreement.

Where the good starwars are

A guy named yodi and obwan Konba and Luke Skywalker are talking to their army and is making a plan and is also telling them a back up plan just in case. Then yodi said" There are people right out side the ship get ready to attack." They went their stations.

The whole ninja gang.

I stopped in front of Kakashi and said" Whoa…we need to get ready in case they att---" I was cut off by Sasuke getting me out of the way by an attack. I got mad and we all got in a defensive stand to defend Konoha with our lives. Me and Sasuke transformed and the enemies saw.

Me

Sasuke

I said" Team 7 will go ahead so cover us ok?!?!" Everyone nodded in agreement we were able to get to the front of the army and boy was that a bad a idea everyone kept shooting at us. I got hit with something and got right back and used my special attack. I got in front of everyone and said" Wind death Justu!!" My attacked worked but only took out one battle ship. I nearly fell over because that took a lot of power and charka. Sakura yelled" WE SHOULD GIVE UP." I yelled to Sakura and the enemies stopped shooting at us and saw and heard what was going on" SAKURA YOU WIMP YOU ARE JUST GOING TO LET THE ENEMIES DESTROY KONOHA WITHOUT GOING DOWN WITH OUT A FIGHT!?!?! YOU ARE SUCH A WIMP GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" Sasuke said the same thing that's when I noticed that they had stopped shooting so I said" look they stopped shooting at us." Sasuke said," I wonder why." Kakashi said" Maybe we should go make peace with them." Everyone agreed to that. So Team 7 went first then the other teams, I said" look they're following us. " Sasuke said" as long as they are not firing we should be fine. Sis you may want to transform to show that we come in peace. I said," Ok."

Kakashi said" I think we a---" Sakura feel on top of Kakashi which cut him off. I said" we are there." I saw 3 people with an army behind them. I whispered so the team could here me" I will go first." Everyone nodded an agreement. I walked up first with my brother by my side and said" We do not wish to fight we thought another village was attacking us. We only wish to become allies, if you wish too. I say before you make your answer that you chose wisely. If you wish not to then I will say on behalf of our hokage that us ninja of Konoha will fight to the death to protect our village and everyone in it and that is a promise." My pet Claire was in my arms when I said all of that. Yodi said" What is your name young one?" I said' I am Ayame and this my pet Claire and my brother Sasuke, Kakashi, and all of my friends." Yodi said" I see. Well we want to become allies with Konoha." I said" Ok then we have an alliance form now on. What is your name?" Yodi said" I am yodi this is Obwan Konba and Luke Skywalker."They said," It's nice to meet you Ayame." Sasuke said" Did you know that my sis can sing?" yodi said" If that is true then can you sing 2 songs for us." I said" Sure but first I need to transform. Ok" I transformed

I said "This goes to all the people who had lost someone important in their life." Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder, everyone even the army gathered around to hear me sing, they even took their helmets off. I started singing.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I transformed

I said," This is how I feel everyday and it's true since my parents death."

Now I will tell you what I've done for you,  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you,  
and you still won't hear me.  
Going under.  
Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself,  
maybe I'll wake up for once.  
Not tormented daily defeated by you.  
Just when I thought I reached the bottom.

I'm dying again

I'm going under,  
drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under.

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies,  
[whisper]  
So I don't know what's real, so I don't know what's real and what's not, what's real and what's not.  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head,  
So I can't trust myself anymore.

I'm dying again

I'm going under,  
drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,

I'm

So go on and scream, scream at me,  
I'm so far away.  
I won't be broken again.  
I've got to breathe,  
I can't keep going under.

I'm dying again

I'm going under,  
drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under [going under]  
going under [drowning in you]  
I'm going under

Sasuke pulled me into a hug and I was just standing there with a blank expression I said" Sasuke…I sense danger." Sasuke let go of me and turned to the client but he wasn't really our client he was really…Orochimaru.


End file.
